The Traumatic way to Find Love
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, this is my first "ER" Fanfic. It was actually an English writing project I did with a friend, I changed a few things and made it into a Fanfic. I hope you like reading it as I did writing it. There is no real summary, just read and see. :


The Traumatic way to Find Love

There is a place in Chicago that people would never imagine the way people show their true colors. In this particular place in Chicago woman were coveted and shown in windows, as puppies were put in store fronts to draw in small children. However, this is not a tale of delight, fluffy puppies of despair with a plot that is just completely unfair.

There was a girl; she had dreams just like you and I. Her name is Samantha; she calls herself 'shiny' because the light is all she thought of when she tried to sleep at night. So, when a man came along and offered to show her the world, she willingly accepted his offer without hesitation or a thought. He convinced her to coax money from her daddy. Her daddy would give her all the stars in the world if that is what made his daughter happy.

Samantha was only eighteen when she left the comfort of her father's home and the safety of his arms; neither of them realizing just what this mysterious man had in store for her. It started off as him wanting her to get him five hundred dollars a night, not caring how she retrieved the money or rather, how many men it took to get to the amount. As the greed for money set in he started increasing the amount of how much was to be collected. Sam felt as if she was a dog on a leash, with someone constantly watching her every move and pulling her chain. All it took was one night, one night gone terribly wrong for Sam to know that this way definitely not the life she wanted to continue living. That she was left herself vulnerable to be a product of someone, more than that, the fact that she let someone handle her in a way that she never thought she would. That night Sam did not give him nearly enough money that he had asked for; that is when things took a drastic turn. He had just assumed that she had been saving it for a getaway to leave him. Then it was the boom in his voice along with the threatening words that had escaped his lips. Just the look in his eyes had Sam cringing and chills running down her spine. Every bone in her body went numb as he impacted her face with such force that it sent her to the floor. As Sam was sprawled out on the floor, all she could manage to let out was a whimper. It felt like all the air was sucked out of her body… She was horrified… She never knew how bad playing this game as he called it could end up. If this was the sorry that she saw now. Sam was in full fear of what pain she would endure for her next amount that was not the right one. She swore to herself that she would not let this man defeat her again. As those thoughts and a thousand others swam in her head all a once, she could now feel the pain setting in as she tried to get up. Sammie had no idea whether it was night or day, light or dark out. All she was focused on was quickly packing a bag. She walked out of the apartment without a sound… She knew it was a matter of time before he awoke and realized that she was no longer there. Sammie had felt like she had been walking for an eternity. Sammie still had no idea where she was running and she did not care at the moment. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped. Spinning around with a whip so fast that it made her head spin. After turning and seeing who it was, she took a breath in relief. The breath was the only thing she could let out due to the shock and surprise of the man she saw standing before her.

"What are you doin' here, Sammie?" the man asked her in a gentle tone and taking in the sight of the clearly shaken woman before him. "Nothing, I just needed some air…" She said with a hint of shakiness in her voice though she was trying to hide it. Giving the state her body and mind were in she said it as strong as her body would allow her to. "He hit you again, didn't he?" Sammie just nodded in response not trusting her emotions to stay in check if she opened her mouth to speak. Also, she had no idea what to say to him. He pulled her gently into his strong arms… crushing her small, shaking frame in them. When Sammie finally got in his arms is when she realized she could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall. He just stood there and rubbed her back soothingly as he felt her hot tears soak into his shirt. Sammie never in her life imagined to be hurt so badly. Much less, being rescued from her abuser by a John; now that she was safe and with the one she loved she had one more thing to do. It scared her to death to do it, but it had to be done. No matter what the outcome was going to be she was still being truthful for the first time in months and that was the most important thing to her at the moment. She nervously dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. "Hello." "Dad, it's me…. I have to tell you something…" After having that conversation with her father and getting a reaction from him that she was not expecting at all she came to the conclusion that no matter what you do the people in your family will always be there and will love you regardless of the mistakes you make; it does not matter how big of a mistake as long as you learn from it.


End file.
